Love, Life and Lies of a Gryffindor and Slytherin
by LoOnEyLuNaLoOvEgOoD
Summary: Hermione and Draco Are Heads together will they kill each other or find out what lies beneath the hatred? i suck at summaries but its worth reading i hope!
1. Preface Life of a gryffindor

_LOVE, LIFE, AND LIES of a SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR_

_THE PREFACE _

_It was dark when I first woke up I couldn't see a thing I put my hand in front of my face and couldn't distinguish it from the darkness." Harry? Ron? Anyone?" I yelled. Someone grabbed me from behind I screamed an ear splitting scream. "Shh don't scream its Malfoy." Malfoy whispered. *end flash back*_

I guess I should start from the beginning my name is Hermione Jean Granger Gryffindor and Head girl. It all started when the end of the war most of the castle was destroyed and older students missed their last year at Hogwarts and decided to go back for an "eighth year". I was at the Burrow for the final days of summer when my Hogwarts envelope came with the little silver badge with the letters HG engraved on it. I was ecstatic and I made Fred and George promise the wouldn't transfigure it so it said something different like they had with Percy's (they said they wouldn't but I didn't trust them so I put it in my trunk for safe keeping).I Read my letter again "_Dear miss Hermione Granger we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the role of Head Girl. The term starts September First we also remind you to be at King's Cross station at precisely 9:45 you must first go to the heads compartment found at the front of the express where you will meet with the Head Boy and Prefects to discuss the patrolling schedule you and the Head Boy will have the first patrol and then you may go your separate ways._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry" "_I still can't believe they chose me!" I said aloud to no one in particular. "Of course they chose you you're the smartest witch of our generation who were they going to pick instead of you Millicent Bullstrode!" Ron said. "Yeah Ron's right for once why wouldn't they pick you?" Harry told me.


	2. Life Of a Slytherin

The life of the Slytherin

(A/N Oh my gosh you guys are awesome so awesome in fact I've decided to give you another chapter HUGS AND COOKIES AS PROMISED!)

Hi my name is Draco Malfoy you may also know me as the "Slytherin Prince". But I don't really like to go by that name any more, not since the war ended. I really didn't want anything to do with the dark arts any more ever since my dad got sent to Azkaban (the wizard prison) I really didn't think muggle-borns were all that bad. So when I got up that morning to my surprise, my Hogwarts letter came with the usual morning mail I wasn't really all that excited even though it had felt heavier than usual. I looked in side and there was a head boy badge my mother of course was delighted. I really didn't care all that much so I just read the letter in silence "_Dear mister Draco Malfoy we are pleased to inform you that you were chosen for the role as Head Boy. The term starts on September first we also remind you to be at King's Cross station at precisely 9:45 you must first go to the heads compartment found at the front of the express where you will meet with the head girl and prefects to discuss the patrolling schedule you and the Head Girl will do the first patrol then you are free to go your separate ways._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Head Mistress Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry."_

"Oh Draco I'm so proud of you and if your father were here I'm sure he would be too!" Mum said. "I'm sure he would make sure I would stamp out the '_mud bloods' _as he calls them." I grumble to myself my mum doesn't hear me so I say aloud "Yeah I'm sure he would be too."


	3. On the Train

**A/N: I would just like to say THANK YOU to my first review EVER voldyismyfather thanks for the support so I will dedicate this to you (Cookies and hugs for you!)**

_**Chapter three: On the train**_

Hermione's POV

"Where is everyone?" I ask. "They're probably on the train we got her when we have only five minutes until we leave." Ron said "yes I know that but usually there are more students and parents on the platform." I replied "I guess you're right but I think now that the war is over parents want to home school their children than send them away for an education." Said Harry "O Kay well I guess we should get on the train then I'll meet up with you guys later I have to go to the heads compartment." I told them. "Kay we'll see ya later then." Said Ron. I board the train and go towards the Heads compartment. I get there and who else do I see other than "Draco?" I say stunned to see him here with his mates Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. "Why are your mates in here this is for the Heads and prefects only and as I recall none of them are either." "Well they need to get out McGonagall will be here soon and I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving all your mates detention their first day back." "I'm sure she wouldn't either all right it's time to get out before miss goody two shoes starts taking points." Draco says to his friends'.

Draco's POV

"How long does it take for the Head Girl to get here?" I ask zabini "I don't know I'm not the head girl am I?" Zabini snaps "well you could be." I mutter. He smacks me. "I heard that." "I know I meant for you to hear it." Not really but Zabini has super sensitive ears so you have to watch what you say. All of a sudden I hear a clearly stunned "Draco?" from none other than Hermione Granger and then realizing we aren't alone she says "Why are your mates in here this is for the Heads and prefects only and as I recall None of them are either." She stated matter-of-factly. "Well they need to get out McGonagall will be here soon and I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving all your mates detention their first day back." She says smartly "I'm sure she wouldn't either all right it's time to get out before miss goody two shoes starts taking points." I say to my friends'.


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

(A/N Thanks for reading here's another one I may not update here for a little bit cuz of mid-terms and exams but don't stop reading! I will update Saturday or Sunday maybe even Friday! But once again this is for Voldyismyfather! More hugs and cookies!)

Chapter Four: Arriving at Hogwarts

"Well here we are" I said to Ron and Harry. "I have to go help Malfoy and Hagrid get the first years to their boats so I'll see you guys later." "O Kay we'll see you in the common room-"I cut Ron off "Oh didn't I tell you I have to stay in the head dormitories with…Malfoy." "WHAT NO YOU DIDN'T TELL US I GUESS YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH YOU BEING BLOODY HEAD GIRL AND ALL MUST'VE SLIPPED YOUR MIND SHARING A BLOODY DORMITROY WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!" Ron yells "WELL ATLEAST IWON"T SNOG HIM IN FRONT OF YOU LIKE YOU DID TO ME IN FITH YEAR WITH LAVENDER OR DID _THAT _SLIP _YOUR_ MIND?" I yelled back "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BRINGING THAT UP AGAIN IT WAS THREE BLOODY YEARS AGO AND WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING THEN!" He yelled "WELL WE AREN'T DATING NOW EITHER BECAUSE I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I yelled back again. I hate fighting with Ron but he just blows up at the simplest of things. And it was getting tiring fighting all the time I liked it best when we were just friends just "_the Golden trio" _as everyone called/s us. "So you really want to break up with me?" Ron asks "Yes Ronald I do and it's not because of this one fight it's because of the multiple ones that we have _all the time _and I think we're better off just friend's" I tell Ron. "Yeah I guess your right we do fight all the time and I'm sorry for losing my temper like that 'mione." He says to me. "Its o kay Ron I forgive you but do you forgive me?" I asked "Yeah I do I agree with us just being friend's thing I hated fighting all the time and I miss the _"Golden Trio"" _he says kind of awkwardly "Me too so I'll see you guys later then?" I ask "Yeah we'll see you at dinner." He says I go find Hagrid and Malfoy it wasn't that hard with Hagrid being a half giant and all. We finally get back to the castle and I'm surprised Malfoy hadn't said one rude thing to me all evening I was waiting on that to be demolished with a snide comment. Then as if on cue Malfoy says "I'll see you in the dormitory mudblood." "Jackass" I say.


	5. Getting all mixed up

Chapter five: Getting all mixed up

Hey I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have been REALLY busy especially since Valentine's Day is tomorrow! Any ways cyber chocolates for everyone who reviews this!

**Hermione POV**

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her after all she'd been through what they had been through together. She still didn't feel like telling Ginny or Harry for that matter that bloody wanker could do it himself. Hermione sat on her Queen bed with her Ben and Jerry's ice cream tucked between her legs and her book _Hogwarts A History._ She wasn't really moping no she would never do that it just hurt her deep inside his face after she had broken up with Ron. She loved him she really did but that was the straw that broke the camel's back _him _yelling at _her_ trying to tell _her _what to do the audacity of him! But she was really sad that Harry hadn't been made Head Boy it was the Ferret that was the head boy instead. She got up and headed down stairs to throw away the ice cream carton and on her way down she ran into something well really a _someone_ not a _something. "_Merlin watch where you're going next time mudblood!" Draco said "No! This is my stair well use your own next time!" Hermione replied "There's only _one_ stair well miss know it all maybe you could use your sense and figure it out next time" Draco said "why do you think there are three doors up there?" "…" "Exactly now if you'll excuse me I have to use the loo and get to _my_ room." "You're excused." Hermione said a little smugly. Draco mumbled something but she couldn't hear what he said. 'I wonder what's up his arse.'

**Draco POV**

'I don't know how much longer I can resist myself she's just there up in her room most likely wallowing in self pity or moping about I wish I could go up there to cheer her up with out her taking me to Madam Pomfry and getting me checked if I was still sane or not.' Draco was thinking 'Hell she'd probably owl St. Mungo's and have me sent there for tests.' 'I'll just go and take a hot shower maybe that'll clear my head up of all this nonsense.' All of a sudden someone slams into him a reflexively yells "Merlin watch where your going next time Mudblood!" Hermione yells back "No this is _my _stair well use your own next time!" "There's only _one_ stair well miss know it all maybe you could use your sense and figure it out next time!" He hated fighting with her it got tiring after a while "…" she didn't answer "Exactly now if you'll excuse me I have to use the loo and get to _my_ room." He said "You're excused" she said smugly "Stupid Granger." Malfoy mumbled


	6. YOU did WHAT with WHO and WHERE

**YOU did WHAT with WHO and WHERE!**

Hermione POV

Apparently you had to watch your back in your own common room. I mean I knew he wasn't exactly dangerous but still, if you had to share a dormitory with the son of a death eater wouldn't you be cautious? I know Harry said to be careful of what I say around him but I don't think Harry gives him enough credit. He really has been quite civilized to me he hasn't said one rude or hateful thing to me well except the time I ran into him on the stair case. But other than that he really had been nice to me. Key words there: had been that was until we were on rounds the other night. All was nice and quiet until Draco heard some very interesting noises coming from an unused class room. "Did you hear that?" he asked "Yes I did and I think we should find out who or what that is." I replied. "I know exactly _what _that is the question is _who_se making the noises." He started towards the door. "Draco are you sure I mean they sound kind of _busy._" I said "Of course they sound busy what do you think they're doing in there each others hair?" he asked incredulously "Well of course they're not doing each others hair!" I say "Do you think I'm stupid!" "Well…" he started. "Don't even start with me and that was a rhetorical question!" I cut in. "Then stop wasting time!" and by then the moaning sounds had became louder. "Fine but you open the door I'm not going any where near it!" I told him. "Okay." "Sissy" I heard him mumble. "I am not a sissy I am in Gryffindor." I reply "Yeah I know I've only heard you telling every one for the past seven years." He said. "Good so you should know I'm brave now go open the door." I told him "Okay okay stop telling me what to do!" he opened the door and of course it was two Seventh years having sex on a desk! "HEY STOP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PUT YOU BOTH IN DETENTION!" Draco yelled. The girl was and not to my surprise was none other than Lavender Brown. What surprised me was who she was doing it with it was Ronald! That bloody arse hole. Not even a week had gone by since we broke up! Well that told me how long our relationship would've lasted. "I can't believe you just had SEX with LAVENDER FUCKING BROWN!" I screamed at Ron. "Well…" Don't you dare well… me I will beat your arse bloody we literally JUST FUCKING BROKE UP!" as I was screaming that bloody whore got away. "Hermione calm down." Draco told me "I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT WAS FUCKING GOING ON IN THERE THAT'S MY EX-BOYFRIEND OF THREE FUCKING DAYS I THINK I HAVE SOME EXCUSE TO BE PISSED THE FUCK OFF!" I yelled at Draco. "Well of course you have a right to be pissed just calm down until we get to the head dorm room kay?" he asked soothingly "fine but that wasn't the end of my rant I'm still pissed." I told him

*at the Heads Dormitory…

I was crying hysterically tears streamed down my cheeks one after the other. All the while to my surprise _Draco Malfoy_ was comforting _me _Hermione granger. 'He's so sweet' I thought to myself. I really don't know what was running through my head at that moment. Maybe it was my adrenaline from finding Ron sleeping with that slut. but I reached up and kissed him. I kissed him with all the strength I could muster and all the feelings that were coursing through my veins at that moment. And to my surprise he kissed me back! Merlin's left testicle! Draco Malfoy was kissing me hell I was kissing him! And I _liked _it I more than liked it, it was addicting. Oh he was such a good kisser! Before my brain could react he was already unbuttoning his shirt and I was helping him. His hands were roaming up and down my body and mine were doing the same thing to his. He was in the process of taking my shirt off when I suddenly realized who _he _was who _I _was and I didn't care. I was sick of this blood status shit I'm a fucking muggleborn and I don't give shit who knows it and I'm in love with this blonde god in front of me. Now I realized I love Draco Malfoy!

A/N hey y'all! Sorry for not updating sooner I was busy and distracted plus I had writers block and here are the results for my poll:

Ron Weasley

George Weasley

Fred Weasley

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Severus Snape

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

Gregory Goyle

Thanks for reading! Alyssa! BY THE WAY ANYONE WHO WAS READING MY OTHER STORY( My best and worst year at forks high) I DELETED IT SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! :/


	7. So you think you can do magic

_(A/N) O kay so I'm probably the worst Fanfic writer ever right? Sorry this took so long I had Summer Vacation and other things so I'm going to stop pestering you and let you read and just so I make this loud and clear DISCLAIMER: I OWN JACK SQUAT EVEN THOUGH I WISH I OWNED DRACO AND HARRY AND FRED AND GEORGE…. AND SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS AND NEVILLE AND BLAISE _

**SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO MAGIC?**

Draco pov:

Oh shit I stepped in it I stepped in it BIG time. Maybe being head boy had its disadvantages but to go against Hermione Granger! Oh god I'm done for I should've just gone along with the ball idea. Even though that was a really boring and we always have balls. So the professor liked my idea better no big deal right? Wrong dead wrong all I said was _flash back "Ma'am don't you think we should have a talent show instead of a ball?" I asked "What a wonderful idea Draco! Well then it's settled instead of the usual ball we're having a talent show any disagreements?" Professor McGonagall asked "No? Good then lets get a start on making a stage!" "I'm sorry but professor since you are headmistress and transfiguration expert shouldn't we be using magic?" none other than the miss smarty britches her self Hermione asked. "No we aren't we are going to make it like the muggles do" "Yes ma'am I understand you want to teach us self determination and discipline?" god can't she shut up for five seconds without shit flying out of her mouth? She is a total arse kisser. END FLASH BACK. _I wonder if I should sign up. What talents do I have other than being amazing and sexy? I don't know and honestly don't care. Well maybe I care a little…but I won't let it get to me I think I'll go see what Blaise is up to. "Hey Blaise." "What's up?" "Oh nothing really I was bored and decide to come and bother you." "Wonderful now go and do it some where else I have a ten inch essay to write for Arithmancy _and_ it's due tomorrow so if you couldn't tell I'm busy" "Merlin there's no need to get you knickers in a twist I just wanted to know if we could hang out!" "Um no, we cannot _hang-out_ I have too much stuff to do good bye Draco!" "Fine I'll go and see if Nott wants to go pester first-years bye Blaise"

Hermione pov:

I can't believe he actually told McGonagall about that stupid talent show! I told him I thought it was a horrible idea and if I thought it was then surely Professor McGonagall would too! Yet I was wrong unfortunately she had liked his idea better than mine. Although I don't feel as cheated as I usually would maybe even I would sign up for it. After talking to myself in my head I decided to go see what Harry and Ginny were up to. "Hi Harry, Ginny how have you been?" "Good and how have you been since…" "The break up?" "Come on Harry we're not five I've been better honestly but, the hardest thing was seeing Ron and _Lavender_ doing it in an empty classroom" "Yea I bet if you want 'mione I can give him a bat bogey hex for you ha-ha" "Thanks Ginny but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble over me" "Oh non sense Mione I can even throw in a picture!" "You guys are so nice but really don't any ways I have to go Head Girl duties and all" "Bye Mione!" Bye Hermione" "Bye!" Maybe I can go for a walk to get my head clear yeah that'll do the trick! Oh what if I run in to Ron or Lavender what if they're together! I don't think I'll be able to hold myself together to get to the common room! I might break down right there. I think I'll just go back to the Heads dormitories and lay low until supper. Oh good no ones here I think I'll go and take a bath while I have the chance and I can catch up on some reading too! That will be good I haven't read _Hogwarts: a History_ in a long time. If only I had bubbles!


End file.
